


Unrequited.

by thenewnationalanthem (orphan_account)



Category: 8-Bit Ryan - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Maxana, a huge fan of 8 Bit Ryan's, struggles with her huge crush while adjusting to the new world of adulthood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not a personal story. I don't have a crush on anyone YOU have a crush. Anyways, enjoy this one shot.

Maxana tapped her feet rapidly on the ground, staring at the screen expectantly. It had been a few hours since she awoke, and she had run straight to the computer to see if he had uploaded. No such luck. Maybe once she got out of class, she would get a notification alerting her of his video. She took a huge sigh, backing away from her PC. She rifled through her closet, picking out the nicest outfit she could find that didnt require much to put on. Deciding on a loose white tee and dark wash skinny jeans, she slipped on her navy blue flats and walked to the bathroom. Max wasn't very appealed by her looks, but she'd hoped Ryan would be. She had crushed on Ryan ever since she first laid eyes on him from YouTube. He was suggested to her because of her increasing interest in FNAF, and she had fallen for him at first sight. She searched for him on every social media site, following him wherever she could find. It killed her inside sometimes, knowing he lived in the UK. But nonetheless, she stayed consistently happy knowing she could even see him through her screen. She smiled at the mirror, excited to get back to her college classes. She combed her hair out, making sure to leave a thick bang over her left eye, showing off her newly blue hair. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, then went on to put her hairband on. She smoothed lotion all over her smooth, brown skin, and looked in the mirror again. She flicked her tongue through the large gap in her teeth and giggled at the sight. Her phone vibrated on her table, alerting her it was time to catch her bus. She grabbed her backpack, checking to make sure everything was in it, and slipped her phone into her pocket until she got to the stop. As she locked the door, she decided to check her phone, wondering if Ryan had tweeted an update about his missing video, with no luck. She sighed and began to walk to her stop, adjusting her headphones into her phone all the way. She texted Alexis, trying to make sure she was already on her own way to school. She turned on her music app, a compilation of punk pop and punk rock swimming through her head. She took a seat on the bench at the metro stop, and slightly fluffed her hair, clicking on the Youtube app. She had no idea why she was so fond of the British Youtube star, but she did know that she had no control over it. Seeing as he still hadn't uploaded anything, she took to social media to see if he had mentioned anything new. She, of course, liked and commented on his new instagram photo, and retweeted his posts on Twitter for affect. The rare times he noticed her retweeting or commenting on his posts were some of the most exciting moments of her life. As the bus pulled up, she noticed she had a no reply email with comformation of her registration for Insomnia. 

"YES!!!" 

She shouted, then she realized that a bus full of people were staring her down. She smiled weakly and showed the driver her badge, continuing on to her seat, avoiding confused faces. She was so excited for Insomnia, it would be the first time she would meet Ryan in person, and she was soooo excited! She exited the email, her heart pumping with happiness, and returned to her texts. She was finally going to get to meet her crush, and show him the tattoo she was getting of his logo in person. She had so many questions for him, and all she wanted to do was hug him, but she knew that would be totally inappropriate. Her phone ringtone snapped her out of her haze, looking down to see her best friend was calling her. She answered quietly to avoid attracting even MORE attention to herself. 

"Hey, what's up dude?"

"I'm already at school dude, where are you?"

"I'm on the metro right now dude, gimme like 10"

"You better be here in no more than that, or i'm cutting you off!"

She chuckled at the statement then agreed to the terms of their conclusion. She hung up, seeing the beautiful sunshine as she rounded the corner to the college. She had so many emotions swelling inside her she couldn't wait to step off the bus. Just as she did, she got a notification. 

8-Bit Ryan has uploaded a video.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Share if you want! If you want more of this, just comment or kudos and i'll add another chapter! It was just a trial, and i thought it was cute :3


End file.
